narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Demonic Illusion: Five Senses Manipulation
|image=Images (29).jpeg |kanji=魔幻・五感手捌き |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Magen: Gokantesabaki |literal english=Demonic Illusion: Five Senses Manipulation |english tv=Senses Manipulation |viz manga=Demonic Illusion: Five Senses Manipulation |game names=Demonic Illusion: Five Senses Manipulation |jutsu classification=Genjutsu, |jutsu type=Yin Release |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Ikari Uzumaki, Yūzuki, Junsui,Yuugetsu,Hideyoshi Nara, Kyousuke, Sakura Kurama, Ruka Yamanaka |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} It is a Genjutsu created to affect the senses of the target, or their sensitivity. For instance, the user can manipulate the five senses of the target which are Sight, Hearing, Touch, Taste, Smell. The user can affect those by increasing or decreasing their sensitivity, for example, the user can decrease the sight to the point where the Target is blind, or increase its sensitivity to the point where the smallest flash would feel like you're looking directly at the sun. The user can decrease the sensitivity of the hearing of the target to the point where he is deaf or increase it to the point where the slightest sound may cause him great torture as he would hear it very loudly. The user can also increase the sensitivity of touch to the point where it increases pain, making a small scratch feel like someone cut his arm off. Or decrease the sensitivity of touch causing numbness in the body and not feeling anything which touches them. Taste has limited uses and it isn't seen in action yet. As for smelling, one can decrease its sensitivity in order to trick their opponent. Or increase its sensitivity to the point where the smallest scent can be so intense to them. This is a genjutsu that needs to be applied when the target is already under the user's genjutsu. It's like any other genjutsu, it can be broken with the traditional releasing method. However, the attempt of breaking it may fail if the user has high chakra control. Yūzuki's Method Yūzuki was able to ascend this technique to a higher level of usage. She applied the Genjutsu onto herself in order to manipulate her own senses, increasing or decreasing their sensitivity at will. However, it differs from the offensive method greatly. This method is used to enhance the five senses rather than use them to weaken the target. She can enhance her sight to the point where she could see fast moving object, just like the sharingan would. She would also see far distances with extreme clarity and would easily differentiate colors even in the darkness, which would make visual camouflages almost useless against her. She can also decrease the sensitivity of her sight in order to avoid being affected by flash bombs or other visual tricks. She can manipulate her sense of smell by altering its sensitivity so that it would become very sensitive to the point where it could easily overcome the Inuzuka clan and their Ninken. She would gain the ability to differentiate between scents and easily memorize scents by only smelling them once. She can also determine the location of that object from miles away. This was very useful as she is able to smell her opponents from very far distances. Thus, she can locate them without the need of sensing or using any other method. Considering that each human has a scent, this technique becomes unescapable. Yūzuki is famous for smelling the scent of blood of her opponents, which would often entice her to kill her prey. She can decrease the sensitivity of her smell in case she was faced with an annoying stench or scent bombs. By using this technique, she can enhance her hearing to a great level. She can hear the slightest sounds in the environment. She can control the rate of sensitivity of her ears in case she was faced by a potent sound technique in order to avoid being hurt by loud noises. She can hear multiple sound frequencies, ranging from 0.5 hertz to 300,000 hertz, similar to a moth. With this ability, she can hear the sound of objects moving in the air, such as projectiles being thrown and the sound of the slightest footsteps. She can locate a fly from miles away just by the sound of her wings flapping. This makes Yūzuki invulnerable for surprise attacks as she would hear the incoming attack with extreme ease. She is able to locate the location of every object on the battlefield similar to a bat in the darkness. She can also decrease the sensitivity of her hearing in order to avoid being caught in sound based techniques. Yūzuki went as far as adjusting her sense of taste where she increased the sensitivity of her taste to the point where she was able to determine the components of an object by eating it or licking it. She's able to determine the type of blood of the opponent using the same method where she's able to use her taste in order to get information about the chemical structure of any object. The normal human possesses 10,000 taste buds. Yūzuki can improve her sense of taste where it could be similar to a catfish, which possesses more than 100,000 taste buds. Of course, she always has the option of nullifying her sense of taste. The final sense is the sense of touch, which includes pain. By increasing her sense of touch, she can determine the vibration of an object merely by touching it. Just like a catfish, she can sense earthquakes before they occur by simply touching the ground. She can also determine the location of enemies and their number by their footsteps, which cause slight vibration in the ground, she can use these vibrations to determine the speed, size and location of an object. She can also increase the sensitivity of her sense of pain or numb it completely. Category:Jinsui